spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky's House of Jump Scares Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
These are the rules and guidelines for the Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion Wiki. Please note that these rules may be subject to change at any time, and you are responsible for keeping up-to-date with them. If you need to get in contact with the admins, leave a message on their Message Wall or ask on the Albino Moose Games Discord. General Rules # Follow the ''FANDOM'' Terms of Use. # Do not vandalize or spam anywhere on the wiki. # Do not delete or falsify vital information or files. # No editing other users' private pages, such as a profile or sub page. # Harassment or bullying of any kind is not tolerated. Watch your behaviour and be nice to others. # Help other users out, if you can, as opposed to degrading them for their lack of ability. # Adversiting is not allowed. # No explicit sexual material or gore of any kind. # No excessive swearing. # Roleplaying is frowned upon and will be punished. This includes talking about the subject of your username if it is derived from the game and responding to any roleplaying. # Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. # Alternative accounts are not allowed. # It is strictly prohibited to reveal personal information about other users without their permission and will result in getting a punishment. # Please use English, as it is the common language here. # Admins and mods get the final say, respect their decisions. Editing Articles # Read each article in its entirety before editing. # Always verify any information you add. Don't take the word from other people for granted. If you are not sure about a thing, put it up for discussion in the forums, so that other contributors can verify the information or prove it false. # Do not create pages that have nothing to do with the game (i.e theories, fan-pages or spam). # Do your best to use proper grammar. # Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." # Do not create new articles without admin permission. # Avoid linking the same thing more than once on a page unless it is on a different tabber. # Do not start edit-wars - just report to admins and wait for them to approve either of those edits. If your edit was not accepted do not start an argument as it can get you punished. Uploading Files # Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur or Photobucket first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. # Do not upload duplicate, low-quality files. This also includes poorly cropped out screenshots or with other elements covering the screen that are not from in-game. # If you're gonna upload gifs, try to keep them short and with good framerate and quality. Category:Moderation